Skylanders: World
Skylanders world is a Spin-off game for the PC . Like Skylanders Universe you can connect the portal of power to the Computer and put your Skylanders on their and each Skylander has their own level so like adventure packs, When you put a new Skylander on the Portal of Power it unlocks a new level. Apart from the levels their is a Hub world to explore with Minigames similar to the ones in Skylanders Universe. HUB Worlds *The Ruins (Starting) *Quick Silver Vault (Unlocked By Having a Magic Skylander) *Leviathan Lagoon (Unlocked by Having a Water Skylander) *Stone Town (Unlocked by Having an Earth Skylander) *Lava Lakes (Unlocked by Having a Fire Skylander) *Arkeyan Vault (Unlocked by Having a Tech Skylander) *Creepy Citadel (Unlocked by Having an Undead Skylander) *Stormy Stronghold (Unlocked by Having an Air Skylander) *Treetop Terrace (Unlocked by Having a Life Skylander) *Dread Yacht (Unlocked by Having a Giant) *Woodburrow (Unlocked by Having a Swapper) *Skylanders Academy (Unlocked by Having a Trap Master) Levels Starter #Perilous Pastures #Floating Sands #Icey Valley #Swampy Jumple #Bacon Temple #Farview Mountians #Dragon Village #Wilikin City #Blue Splash Gully #Iron Valley Magic #Spyro (Adventure Kingdom) #Double Trouble (Tiki Village) #Wrecking Ball's (Magic Dungeon) #Voodood (Magic Islands) #Pop Fizz (Trashed Labs) #Star Strike (Quick Silver Vault) #Dune Bug (Silver Sand Beach) #Deja Vu (Mirror of Mystery) #TBA Magic Skylander Water #Gill Grunt (Lagoon) #Zap (Water Mountains) #Slam Bam (Empire of Ice) #Whamshell (Sea Shell Kingdom) #Chill (Ice Castle) #Riptide (Shorelines) #Punk Shock (Electric Ocean) #TBA Water Skylander #Flipwreck (Flip Fin Cove) Earth #Terrafin (Pirate Seas) #Bash (Rocky Mountains) #Prism Break (Emrald Caverns) #Dino Rang (Prehistoric Island) #Flash Wing (Amethyst Caverns) #Scorp (Scorpion's Keep) #Slobber Tooth (Glass Hideout) #Fist Bump (Cloudcrush Mountians) #Rocky Roll (Boulder Pass) Fire #Eruptor (Lava Lakes) #Ignitor (Flame Dungeons) #Flameslinger (Volcanic Island) #Sunburn (Dragon's Peak) #Hot Dog (Volcano) #Fryno (Rhyno Runaway) #Smoulderdash (Black City) #Torch (Wielders City) #TBA Fire Skylander Tech #Trigger Happy (Golden Vault) #Drobot (Canyon) #Drill Seargent (Arkeyan Armory) #Boomer (Troll Warehouse) #Sproket (Workshop) #Countdown (Bomb Factory) #Wind Up (Sheepwreck Island) #Chopper (Flight Zone) #Tread Head (Troll Factory) Undead #Cynder (Undead Kingdom) #Chop Chop (Skeleton Mountain) #Hex (Witch's Castle) #Ghost Roaster (Darklight Crypt) #Fright Rider (Creepy Citadel) #Roller Brawl (Retro Metropolis) #Grim Creeper (Gates to Heaven) #Funny Bone (Crawling Catacombs) #Bat Spin (Cavernous Caves) Air #Lightning Rod (God's Peak) #Sonic Boom (Perilous Pastures) #Whirl Wind (Rainbow Castle) #Warnado (Stormy Stronghold) #Jet-Vac (Eagle Kingdom) #Pop Thorn (Tower of Time) #Scratch (Masked City) #Blades (Nightmare Express) #TBA Air Skylander Life #Stealth Elf (Training Unit) #Stump Smash (Ent Forest) #Zook (Vegetable Market) #Camo (Treetop Valley) #Shroomboom (Mushroom Island) #Bumble Blast (Honey Forest) #Zoo Lou (Tiki Jungle) #Food Fight (Tomato Factory) #High Five (Tree Racer) Giants #Tree Rex (Forest Factory) #Bouncer (Akeyen Feild) #Crusher (Granite Mines) #Swarm (Colony Hive) #Hot Head (Oil Island) #Thumpback (Pirate Raid) #Eye Brawl (Crawling Catacombs) #Ninjini (Scarlet Hideout) Swap Force #Blast Zone (Fire Castle) #Wash Buckler (Pirate Voyage) #Magna Charge (Magnet Mayhem) #Hoot Loop (Telepalace) #Free Ranger (Perilous Pastures) #Rattle Shake (West West) #Stink Bomb (Stench Forest) #Rubble Rouser (Deep Mines) #Spy Rise (Espinage Base) #Freeze Blade (Ice River) #Grilla Drilla (Jungle Mines) #Fire Kraken (Dragon Festival) #Boom Jet (Champion's Valley) #Doom Stone (Rusty Relics) #Trap Shadow (Stealth Feilds) #Night Shift (Grave Yard) Trap Masters #Snap Shot (Swamp Ponds) #Wild Fire (Blazing Jungles) #Wallop (Stomping Towers) #Gear Shift (Turning Factory) #Krypt King (Golden Gates) #Gusto (Sky Schooner Docks) #Bushwhack (Bush Lands Maze) #Blastermind (Psychic Temple #Jaw Breaker (Assembly Tower) #Lob Star (Star Palace) #Head Rush (Rush Hour) #Kaboom (Cannon Harbour) #TBA Magic Trap Master #TBA Undead Trap Master #TBA Air Trap Master #TBA Life Trap Master Swap Force Skylanders Doom Stone.jpg Trap Shadow.jpg Freeze Blade.jpg Rubble Rouser.jpg Stink Bomb.jpg Spy Rise.jpg Grilla Drilla.jpg Fire Kraken.jpg Boom Jet.jpg Night Shift.jpg Hoot Loop.jpg Magna Charge.jpg Rattle Shake.jpg Free Ranger.jpg Wash Buckler.jpg Blast Zone.jpg Category:Games Category:Fan games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Poseidon133 Games Category:Fan Games Category:PC Games Category:Poseidon133